Leyenda Renacida, Futuro Destinado
by Lady Haru-Sakuno
Summary: En el pasado personas murieron, juraron que sus almas y espiritus volverian para terminar lo que alguna vez empezaron: destruir a aquellos que amenasen a Vongola, ¿que tendran que ver Xanxus y Haru con esta antigua promesa?
1. El Inicio De Una Nueva Vida

Bueno esta es la primera vez ke subo un fic n_nUu y espero ke les guste, pero si en dado caso ke no les guste puesss…..no se ofendan pero esto solo es para liberar mis locas ideas asi ke no les are mucho caso no pasara de ke medeprima uno o dos dias, aunque espero de corazon les guste y tienen derecho a comentar, asi ke porfa ponganse a leer.

**Desclimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece u.u , pues si fuera mio aria ke el idiota de Tsuna estuviera tras Haru y fuera ella kien no lo tomaria encuenta y Xanaxus se kedaria con ella, wiiiiiii~! ^w^ seria grandioso *u*.

* * *

Normal: Personaje hablando

"_Entre comillas y cursiva": Pensamiento del personaje_

Subrayado: Personaje soñando

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

(Aclaraciones)

((Efectos de Sonido Patéticos))

(N/A: Mis comentarios entupidos y sin importancia -.-)

**-.-.-.-.-.-**: sueños

**0&0&0&**: cuando vuelven a la realidad

**=/=/=/=/=**: cambios de escena

& _**"Leyenda Renacida, Futuro Destinado"**_&

_**=El Inicio de una Nueva Vida=**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miraba la luna en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo bañando el verde bosque enfrente a ella, dando un aspecto místicamente hermoso a todo el lugar, uno que podría llegar a hipnotizar a cualquiera. Con un suspiro se permitió liberar toda aquella carga que la había estado agobiando durante mucho tiempo; de pronto sintió algo corriendo por sus ojos hasta llegar a sus mejillas, algo frío y mojado, adivinando de que se trataba solo dirigió una de sus manos directo a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla derecha después la dirigió ante su ojos, observando que su suposición era cierta.

Estaba llorando, aunque su rostro no parecía cambiar a uno afligido, adolorido o siquiera alegre, nada que diera señal del porque de sus cristalinas lagrimas, nadie (si la viera en este momento) sabría porque se encontraba llorando pues su rostro parecía no inmutarse ante estas lagrimas. Su rostro era el mismo de siempre: Frío, serio, inexpresivo, incluso podría decirse inhumano, o al menos esas eran las palabras que una vez había escuchado de parte de uno de los subordinados de los jefes que la visitaron un día hace tiempo atrás.

((Noc, Noc,))

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de sus habitaciones, ella simplemente cerro los ojos y con un movimiento de "adelante, atrás" por parte de su mano izquierda esta se abrió dando paso a un cuerpo mucho mas alto y fornido que el de ella misma.

-Sabes que no deberías exponerte tanto en lugares abiertos como…balcones -hablo la figura imponente con una voz áspera y ronca, pero era extrañamente reconfortante para aquella chica.

Antes de poder responder a lo dicho sintió como alguien la movía e interrumpía su sueño.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

-Buenos día Nanimori!, como están hoy?…-el ruido de un locutor hablando fue lo que despertó a una muchacha de apunto de cumplir sus 15 años de edad.

-Mmm… -hizo un quejido una muchacha dormida en una cama matrimonial con sabanas color amarillo-¿Porque Haru tiene que despertar tan temprano desu~?-decía soñolienta Haru. Y mientras hacia memoria apago el despertador, donde el locutor seguía platicando de cosas como el clima estado económico de Japón, etc..

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, por que necesito dinero para mantener los gastos -dijo la joven mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, y estirándose en la cama miro hacia una mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

-Ohayiou Okaa-san! Hoy será un grandia otra vez desu~! -dijo la chica aun medio dormida pero con una sonrisa radiante y sincera. Levantándose para un nuevo día, se dirigió al baño para asearse.

-Bien, tengo que hacer el desayuno y asear un poco antes de irme - decía Haru con una sonrisa y voz apacible-!Hai¡ - grito Haru mientras se levantaba y emprendía carrera con dirección al baño.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Italia en una mansión oculta a la vista de las personas, en una habitación que tenia como objetivo ser una sala de practicas y entrenamientos, en donde se podía observar restos, que en su momentos podrían haber sido maquinas de entrenamiento, personas heridas de gravedad y otras tantas inconcientes, pero todos los presentes en la sala estaban en el piso o en la enfermería, sino es que en el hospital de gravedad ,cuatro figuras encapuchadas se alzaban sobre los demás aun intactos, pues eran ellos los que habían causado tal destrucción. Una de las figuras camino hacia el frente con elegancia, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas automáticas, que se abrieron dos metros antes de que la figura pudiera estar frente a estas. Pero antes de salir se volteo para hablar.

-Deberías entrenar mejor a los reclutas -dijo la figura encapuchada mas grande, con una voz seca y fría. Mientras salía del lugar a grandes zancadas pero con un porte altivo. Las de mas figuras, de diferentes tamaños y proporciones, miraron a su alrededor para segundos después tomar el mismo camino que antes tomo la figura mas imponente, que podía deducirse era el jefe.

De una de las paredes pronto se puedo divisar un espejo de doble vista, que podría suponerse era el cuarto de control.

-Haaa~ -este suspiro provenía de la ventana negra- es que nunca dejas que progresen, los matan o les quitan los ánimos de seguir adelante - fue lo único que dijo la voz, que se pondría decir era de genero masculino, para después apagar las maquinas aunque ya no funcionaban y tomando un teléfono que estaba en la habitación marcando un numero de solo tres dígitos, cuando escucho que el teléfono era atendido del otro lado de la línea - Alo?, si, tenemos mas pacientes en la habitación, ya sabes que hacer. - después colgó y se marcho.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

En un jet privado que provenía de Italia con dirección a Japón, mas en especifico, a Nanimori; unos jóvenes se entretenían en diferentes actividades para contener sus ansias de regresar a casa.

-Por fin regresaremos a casa después de estar cuatro meses fuera, al extremo! -Sasagawa Ryohei grito entusiasmado pero sin perder su concentración pues se encontraba jugando cartas, este vestía con ropa informal, una camisa amarilla con cuello en "o", unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis naranjas junto con sus ya típicas e infalibles vendas.

-Hahaha, tienes razón Onii-san! por fin regresaremos y veremos a nuestras familias, después de todo cuatro meses es mucho tiempo y nuestros padres debieron extrañarnos mucho -esta vez el que respondió fue Yamamoto Takeshi con su ya característica sonrisa, tenia una camisa celeste pero, arriba de esta camisa traía puesta otra, solo que esta era a botones, y era tipo escocesa de diferentes azules, celestes y blanco, la usaba desabotonada, unos jeans celestes claro y unos tenis azules terminaban su conjunto, se encontraba desechando una carta y tomando otra, pues también estaba jugando cartas al mismo tiempo que cuidando a Lambo que se encontraba dormido en una cama (pues en estos Jets los asientos se pueden hacer cama).

-Che~, ustedes definitivamente son hijos de mami, que no pueden olvidarse de sus familias por un rato? - el que hablo esta vez fue Gokudera Hayato - Deberían ponerle mas atención a Judaimee y a los asuntos de la familia Vongola, entupidos de mierda! -lo ultimo lo grito poniendo una corrida de cartas, ya que el también se encontraba jugando cartas. El vestia una camisa roja con un saco negro con unos pines, unos jeans negros con un cinturon a la cadera que caia inclinado y unos converse rojos con cintas negras terminaban su vestuario.

-¡Otra vez! Ya es la quinta vez quevestía Cabeza de Pulpo!-diciendo esto Ryohei se levanto de su asiento con el propósito de golpearlo, pero un pillido lo detuvo.

-Buenos días caballeros -dijo el copiloto haciendo que todos voltearan a ver hacia arriba por el anuncio-…les anunciamos que estamos a una hora de llegar a nuestro destino, favor de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos y colóquense los cinturones de seguridad, esperamos hallan disfrutado su vuelo.-

-Ya casi llegamos, no pueden mantener la calma una hora? -todos voltearon a los asientos que estaban atrás, pues auien había hablado era Reborn, el bebe los estaba viendo con sus grandes ojos negros como la noche- recuerden que son parte de la familia Vongola, una de las mas poderosas familias mafiosas, así que deben comportarse como tal, no como la estupida e inútil vaca -lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a un lado de Yamamoto donde estaba situado Lambo durmiendo apaciblemente, después volver su vista a los chicos- así que compórtense, ¿entendido?-

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Se encontraba fuera del lugar donde trabajaba, en su mano derecha se encontraba un papel arrugado y en su mano izquierda de encontraba un sobre, o por lo menos eso podía deducirse, miro hacia el cielo, en ese preciso momento se encontraba atravesando el cielo azul un avión. Justo en ese momento se atrevió a formular un pensamiento, para su propio sufrimiento-_"Me pregunto si…"_-pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros.

- Es hora, el descanso termino así que tenemos que volver al trabajo -le anuncio el joven que no tenia mas edad que ella pero su apariencia decía lo contrario, ella lo miro para después asentir con la cabeza y encaminarse a la puerta trasera (en donde estaba su compañero); una vez cerca volvió a mirar al cielo para terminar su pensamiento-_"Me pregunto si…ellos vendrán en ese avion?"-a su conciente le parecio ridiculo y a ella tambien asi que solo sacudio levemente la cabeza para despues sonreir y seguir con su dia terminando su trayecto hacia la puerta trasera para posteriormente entrar a su empleo. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo acertado que habia sido su pensamiento._

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

En el aeropuerto de Namimori el Jet en el que los chicos iban, aterrizaba en la pista, una escalera manejada por unos sujetos, se acercaba para que los chicos bajaran por estas, y asi lo hicieron desendiendo a la pista para después caminar hacia el aeropuerto (o hacia donde quieran ya que pueden recogerlos en la pista, pero en este caso caminan hacia el aeropuerto) ya que ay los recogerían Bianchi y los demás, que habían viajado antes que ellos.

-¿Ya deberían estar aquí no es así Tsuna?-le pregunto Yamamoto al décimo Vongola mientras buscaba con la mirada alas personas que deberían recogerlos.

-Yamamoto hay es tan las chicas -señalo una área menos poblada, voltearon a ver la dirección que les señalaba su jefe y efectivamente pudieron observar a Bianchi con unas gafas oscuras, un pantalón gris, unas botas negras ,de las cuales dolo era visible la parte del pie y no el resto de dicha bota, una blusa morada con las palabras "Sexy Boom" y unas muñequeras negras, Kyoko es taba con ella, vestía un vestido verde debajo de la rodilla con unos nudos por tirantes con una blusa blanca debajo y unas votas estilo vaquera; Ana también estaba con ellas , esta vestía una falda blanca larga una s zapatillas color perla una blusa blanca con cuello en "v" con un suéter amarillo con mangas a tres cuertos abierto ya que era a botones y un bolso blanco a juego con su falda terminaba su conjunto; pero no habia señal alguna de Haru.

-¡Kyoko!-grito Ryohei mientras saludaba con su brazo a la chica- Que bueno verte otra vez, como han estado okaa-san y otuo-san?

-¡Wahahaha! El gran Lambo-sama quiere a la chica takoyaki! Haru~ Haru~!- el pequeño bebe que habia estado dormido ,hasta que a Ryohei se le ocurrió gritar y despertarlo, corrió en dirección hacia las chicas y después de no ver a la chica que buscaba miro a todas partes para después mirar a kyoko y preguntarle el paradero de la susodicha- Kyoko!, ¿dónde esta mi chica takoyaki? -

Kyoko, Bianchi y Hana solo bajaron sus miradas por un momento hasta que se pudieron oír a los chicos que ya se encontraban enfrente de ellas y la primera en hablar fue Kyoko- Onii-chan!, lo mismo digo , han estado bien, un poco tristes por que no has estado pero fuera de eso muy bien -la chica sonrío en toda la conversación , aunque tenia un deje de tristeza que trataba de ocultar sonriendo y nadie sospecho hasta que se hizo la pregunta inevitable…

Yamamoto miro a todas partes y después dirigió su vista a chicas- Lambo tiene razón, ¿donde esta Haru? ¿Acaso no vino con ustedes? -las chicas solo se miraron mutuamente y después miraron el piso de nuevo, Tsuna se dio cuenta de este echo y tomo la palabra- Chicas - estas voltearon a verlo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el joven cobarde no era el mismo que el que tenían enfrente sino que era mucho mas maduro, si bien no había cambiado mucho físicamente, en su mirada se denotaba madurez, confianza y seriedad -¿Dónde esta Haru y que a ocurrido que no estamos al tanto? -incluso su voz ya sonaba mas dura.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y Bianchi decidió que seria ella quien pusiera al tanto a Tsuna y a los demás- Verán Haru…

* * *

_N/A: Se aceptan de todo mientras me dejen Reviews n_n, hasta aki le primer cap si les gusta le sigo, sino…..pues igual le sigo asi ke ya saben opinen Onegai. =)_

_See you again desu~ n_o _

_bye beee~~_


	2. Reencuentros y Aclaraciones

Perdonen mis horrores ortograficos me puse a escribir a las 12 de la noche y termine a las 6 de la mañana ^_^

**Desclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece es de su respectiva dueña y creadora Akira Amano-sama *0* sin mas rodeo aki el second chaper. D

* * *

Normal: Personaje hablando

_"Entre comillas y cursiva": Pensamiento del personaje_

Subrayado: Personaje recordando

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A: Mis comentarios entupidos y sin importancia -.-)

**-.-.-.-.-.-** : sueños

**0&0&0&** : cuando vuelven a la realidad

_**=/=/=/=/=** _: cambios de escena

_**& "Leyenda Renacida, Futuro Destinado" &**_

**=Rencuentros y Aclaraciones=**

* * *

Los chicos junto con Hana, Kyoko y Bianchi, se encontraban caminando en direccion hacia la casa de Tsuna, este espacialmente y los chicos se encontraban pensativos, puesto que lo que Bianchi les había dicho fue un golpe de sorpresa, casi como si a Japón le hubieran vuelto a lanzar una 3ª bomba atómica.

_**= (Flash Back)=**_

_Todos se encontraban esperando una respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Tsuna. Y la primera en responder fue Bianchi armándose de valor al tomar la palabra- Verán lo que ha ocurrido es que…-dudo en seguir pues no sabia que palabras usar, y después de unos segundos, que parecieron minutos se decidió a seguir hablando- Respecto a la ubicación Haru, no sabemos donde esta ni como se encuentra -los chicos abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa pero aunque querían hablar sabían que tenían que dejarla proseguir, así que reservaron sus preguntas, pero la chica adivino sus intenciones- No nos preguntes como es que no lo sabemos, puesto que no, no sabemos donde esta; verán la madre de Haru murió a causa de que alguien le disparo, trataban de robar una tienda de conveniencia, fue una bala perdida -los chicos solo pudieron bajar la cabeza ante lo dicho guardando un momento de silencio en honor a la mujer madre de su amiga._

_Bianchi y las chicas hicieron lo mismo que los chicos, y después la joven prosiguió- esto paso 2 semanas despues de que ustedes se fueron, el padre de Haru sufrio una fuerte depresión a causa de la muerte de su esposa y se fue, dejándola a su suerte, cuando fuimos a visitarla hace unas semanas descubrimos que no había nadie en la casa, preguntamos a una vecina y nos dijo lo que yo les estoy diciendo, al parecer ella se mudo unos días después de que su padre la abandonara; por supuesto nadie se entero de a donde fue a parar Haru y aunque la hemos estado buscando por todas partes, no la encontramos realmente desconocemos donde este en estos momentos y eso es todo. - dijo la chica mientras se sujetaba los codos y cerraba los ojos._

**_= (Fin Del Flash Back)=_**

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Tsuna y los demás simplemente quedaron sorprendidos y entristecidos por la mala suerte de su amiga, se quedaron por un momento maldiciéndose por marcharse y dejarla sola para enfrentar los terribles sucesos que le ocurrieron durante la ausencia de ellos; si tan solo ellos no se hubieran marchado talvez Haru se encontraría con ellos ahora mismo caminando hacia la casa de Tsuna para comer algo o simplemente para pasar el rato todos juntos. Habían sido tan egoístas al irse creyendo que todo estaría bien, si tan solo hubieran podido ver el futuro y saber que esto pasaría si se iban a Italia nunca hubieran tomado esa decisión. 

Mientras caminaban cada quien en su propio pensamiento, Tsuna que se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo de amigos se detuvo provocando que por reflejo todos los demás también se detuvieran, el pequeño Reborn se encontraba en el suelo de pie mirando hacia el frente así como Tsuna que tambien miraba la misma direccion solo que a diferencia del bebe, que tenia una cara seria, Tsuna estaba sorprendido. Todos lo miraron haciendo una pregunta con su mirada pero este no les prestaba atencion a pesar de sentir todas las miradas puestas en el, solo ttambién atención en lo que se encontraba frente a el y fue hay cuándo todos decidieron mirar al frente para resolver su duda acerca de que es lo que estaba mirando el muchacho y el bebe con tanta atencion y sorpresa. 

Y para interrogante de todos y sorpresa ahí justo frente al grupo se encontraba una chica de estatura promedio y talvez de su misma edad, la chica también se encontraba mirandolos con sorpresa. La chica era muy guapa y tenia un buen cuerpo estaba vestida con una blusa morada de escote en barco que no mostraba mucho con estampados de calavera de color negras, debajo traia puesta otra que era fiusha, pero esta tenia tirantes a los hombros, encima traia una sudadera que llegaba hasta su cintura, esta era negra y al igual que su blusa tambien tenia calaveras solo que estas eran moradas, la manga de la subárea era de corte globo al principioatenciónspues comenzaba el elastico de color negro tambien, en su brazo derecho tenia algo asi como un medio guante pero este tenia medio dedo solamente en el dedo indice, este tenia unas cadenas que se entrecruzaban de vez en cuando y al final de este tenia una correa pues terminaba tres dedos antes del codo y habia unos truenos color verde bordos también todo el guante; en su muñeca izquierdo traía un brazalete de cadenita con unos dijes de un martillo con unos truenos a cada lado de este (N/A: es en representación a Thor, el dios nórdico del trueno, me pareció un buen detalle -.-U), en esta misma muñeca también traía una muñequera negra doble de púas pequeñas en plateado que en medio traia un cuadro de cuero negro con otra calavera tambien plateada. Debajo, una falda negra a tablones que de largo quedaba cuatro dedos despues de medio muslo con unos seguros en la cadera, un pedazo de tela con olan tenia colgando una calavera negra, unas calsetas hasta medio muslo, que eran negras hasta la rodilla y despues de la rodilla haciabajo era morada con calaveras y una especie de circulos con picos; unas botas negras 5cm despues del tobillo que tenian cintas sin tacon (N/A: pero con 1cm de taconcito n.n) que terminaban en punta fina ligeramente ovalada terminaban su conjunto de ropa.

Tenia el cabello suelto, este era de color café chocolate al igual que sus cejas y ojos, el apartado del lado izquierdo por la mitad del ojo del mismo lado, poseia un flequillo que era un poco corto (pues le llegaba debajo de la ceja) para despues desender hasta perderse en sus capas de cabello y lo mismo era del lado izquierdo pero de este lado era ligeramente mas largo de lado izquierdo de su cabello tenia un broche de calavera, pero en lugar de tener un agujero por ojo del lado izquierdo esta tenia una estrella negra, esta tambien era de color morada (N/A: no es un broche en una cuca pero no se como se escribe u_u además no se como las conoscan otras personas si saben me dicen n_n)traía lo que se podía deducir era una mochila pero solo podían ver los tirantes blancos que se perdían detrás de sus hombros y traía unos audífonos de diadema de color blanco pero en la parte de las orejas tenia otras calaveras de color negras y por primera vez era lo único en todo el conjunto, además de los truenos en el guante y la mochila, que no era de color morado con negro.

La chica también se encontraba viéndolos con mucha sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, traía una bolsa de plástico al parecer acababa de comprar algo en alguna tienda de la zona, tos a excepción de Tsuna y Reborn se encontraban confundidos por la forma en que los antes mencionados estuvieran observando a esa chica con tanta sorpresa así que el primero en romper el silencio fue Yamamoto haciendo una pregunta que todos querían hacer pero nadie se atrevía a realizar: ¿Por qué se sorprendían en verse? ¿A caso serian amigos?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo- Ummm... Tsuna -dijo mientras tocaba el hombro derecho de su amigo pues el se encontraba de este lado- ¿Todo esta bien?, ¿tu y el bebe conocen a esta chica? -lo ultimo lo pregunto viendo a cada uno de los mencionados mientras decía "los nombres" (N/A: es que como no sabe el de la chava pos no se puede decir "nombre" a eso -.- y pues a Reborn también le dijo un apodo así que por eso).

Tsuna no salía de su transe hasta que con las palabras de su amigo volvió a la realidad para solo parpadear repetidas veces y volver a ver de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a el y después abrir la boca para solo pronunciar la identidad de la chica- T-t-t-tu….eres… -volvio a mirar a la chica para despues terminar su oracion- Haru -dijo apenas en un susurro pero, todos los chicos puedieron escucharlo perfectamente sorprendiendose de sobre manera abriendo los ojos como platos, y aunque tardaron unos segundos en reaccionvolvió pudieron decir una sola cosa: -!EHHHHHHH¡ -entonces todos miraron a la chica mas detenidamente, recordando la silueta de su castaña amiga comparando ese vago recuerdo con la figura de la chica que estaba a unos metros frente a ellos, para su sorpresa a pesar de los cambios drásticos de ropa exactamente tenia las mismas proporciones, claro ahora tenia las curvas de su cuerpo mas definidas y físicamente había cambiado un poco pues ahora tenia mas….de todo habia cambiado bastante en solo cuatro meses (ahora estaba echa una verdadera bomba de sensualidad).

-Chicos, son ustedes -dijo Haru sin muchas fuerzas; pero arruinando el momento un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza paso corriendo quitandole la bolsa a Haru todos reaccionaron y voltearon a ver al sujeto que se encontrava corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podian dar, los chicos estaban apunto de correr hacia el ladronpero sorpresivamente una rafaga de aire los golpeo, pero cuando vieron bien se dieron cuenta de que no era una rafaga de viento en si, era Haru en una patineta de skateboarding dejando a todos sorprendidos por este echo.

Haru estaba semi agachada para poder coger mas velocidad de vez en cuando se empujaba con su pierna derecha para ir agarrando cada vez mas velocidad, en el camino que tomo el ladron habia unas escaleras con un barandal con lo cual Haru sonrio y se desvio ligeramente para cuando el ladrón empezó a bajar corriendo la escaleras Haru salto hacia el barandal deslizándose por este y tomar la bolsa ya que el ladron la levanto para correr con mas libertad, una vez que ella llego al piso con todo y tabla de skate puedo observar como el ladron caia rodando por las escaleras a causa e la sorpresa que le causo Haru al coger la bolsa, una vez que èl termino de caer miro a Haru asustado debido a la mirada fria que esta le dedico- ¿No te enseño tu mama que no debes ladrón en las escaleras? -le dijo sarcástica por a su caída- Ahora vete antes de que llame a la policía -volvió a hablar fríamente la chica a lo que el ladron de no mas de 20 años, solo asintio con la cabeza y salio corriendo en otra direccion, Haru solo suspiro con cansancio par ades pues verificar que toda su compra estubiera en perfectas condiciones y asi estaba, nada se habiha roto o quebrado.

Miro hacia arriba de las escaleras para descubrir que todos los chicos estaban ahí parados viendola con estupefacción ante su carrera, pues la antigua Haru que ellos recordaban NUNCA hubiera echo eso, pero esa no era la Haru que recordaban y eso era algo que tendrian que entender; la chica volvio a suspirar pero esta vez era por frustración, con su pie derecho levento la tabla de un solo golpe y sosteniendo su compra con el brazo izquierdo tomo la tabla con la mano derecha para despues subir las escaleras y pararse enfrente de Tsuna que en su hombro derecho tenia a Reborn.

- Wow, nunca crei que cambiarias tanto en cuatroladrón miura Haru - hablo el bebe de ojos negros como la noche mientras pulía una de sus patillas, ante este comentario Haru lo miro de mala gana y respondió el comentario del bebe- No tienes ni la mas minima idea de cuanto puede cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo Reborn, sobre todo cuando lo perdió todo -la ultima palabra la marco mas, el pequeño lambo se soltó de los brazos de Kyoko que, según el, lo aprisionaban y salto al piso para después correr en dirección a Haru SU chica takoyaki- Haru~ Haru~, Lambo-san quiere que Haru lo cargue -esto lo dijo mientras alzaba sus bracitos buscando que la castaña lo cargará. Al ver esto Haru no lo pudo evitar y sonrío con ternura, una que no habían visto desde que la volvieron a encontrar, entonces ella se agacho para tomar al pequeño bebe-vaca en sus brazos, guardo la bolsa en su mochila tipo escolar y después hato la tabla a la mochila (esta mochila tenia unas correas elásticas donde cabía perfectamente bien la tabla) despues se la puso en la espalda y abrasando a Lambo se levanto- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar y supongo queran ponerse al corriente de mi veda no es asi? -dijo mirandolos con una ceja alsada, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Tsuna fue el unico en responder con palabras tambien- Supones bien Haru, queremos saber que paso con tigo todo este tiempo que no te vimos -dijo al tiempo que la miraba con una mirada seria mezclada con nostalgia y cariño.

-Bien, entonces los invito a mi casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí así que vamos, dijo para después comenzar a caminar en dirección al este y todos la siguieron.

* * *

_**Agradecimietos de Reviews**_

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** !Hola¡ gracias por leer ^u^ pues de eso se trata cautivar a el publico para que sigua leyendo n_o y espero te guste este cap ).

**Tsuki93:** Gracias ^/^ ke bueno ke te gusto y ojala este tambien aunque cambie mucho a Haru, le atinaste a todo O.O eres adivina o ke comes? naaa no es cierto pero yo tambien espero la continuacion de tus historias bueno nos leemos bye bye :)

**Angelzk:** lo se eske hace mucho tenia la espinita de hacer una historia de Haru x Xanxus y este fic ya lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho pero hasta ahora lo ago ademas antes me llegaba por partes, pero si lo seguire aunque no se si les guste Y.Y, O.O uuuuu~ ke bueno ya kiero ver ke pasa con Hayato y Haru ya lo kiero ver avisame cuando lo publikes cio~ cio~ (=

_N/A: Se aceptan de todo mientras me dejen Reviews n_n, hasta aki le primer cap a ver si les gusta sino…..pues igual seguire publicando, asi ke ya saben opinen Onegai. =)_

_See you again desu~ n_o _

_bye beee~~_


	3. Verdades y Una Nueva Misiòn

**Se me había olvidado poner el link de donde pueden ver el conjunto de Haru:** http : / / www . crunchyroll . com / user / Haru-Sakuno / photos . com **; solo de los colores y mejoras ke le puse y ese es el conjunto n_n. **

**Desclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _No me pertenece sino a su creadora y mi ídolo Akira Amano, ago esta historia sin fines de lucro, y no gano ni un mendigo peso por escribir esto.

Normal: Personaje hablando

"_Entre comillas y cursiva": Pensamiento del personaje_

Subrayado: Personaje recordando

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

(Aclaraciones)

((Efectos de Sonido Patéticos))

(N/A: Mis comentarios entupidos y sin importancia -.-)

**-.-.-.-.-.-** : sueños

**0&0&0&** : cuando vuelven a la realidad

**=/=/=/=/=** : cambios de escena

& _**"Leyenda Renacida, Futuro Destinado"**_&

_**=Verdades y Una Nueva Misión=**_

* * *

En una mansión, mas en especifico una habitación decorada al estilo gótico de la época del renacimiento, en un escritorio de roble tallado a mano e importado directo de Paris, un teléfono del año 1876 que se encontraba sonando desde hace mas de media hora, un hombre de estatura alta e imponente, pero no tan alta solo un poco mas alta del promedio, ya cansado del incesante sonido del teléfono contesto, su voz era madura y un poco gruesa pero no llegaba a ser grave del todo- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? -contesto rápido y al punto, tal como era su forma de ser, inmediatamente recibió una respuesta- Soy Luciana, llamo para avisar que su siguiente misión ya esta decidida… -contesto la chica sin dudar, con una voz que denotaba sensualidad, puesto que esa chica siempre coqueteaba con el- De acuerdo dime los detalles y me are cargo de todo -dijo el chico cansado de la muchacha e hizo que esta le dijera todos los detalles de la misión que tendrían que cumplir próximamente; poco después de 15 minutos de explicación el chico solo le pregunto- ¿Eso es todo? -despues de recibir una afirmación de parte de la voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono simplemente colgó sin decir nada mas e interumpiendo le invitacion que Luciana estaba a punto de hacerle.

Despues de asimilar toda la información dada unos momentos antes por Lucia, como el la llamaba para acortar su nombre ya que le cansaba decirlo completo, solo un pensamiento pudo cruzar su mente- Esta mision sera la mas divertida de todas -al tiempo que decia esto una sonrisa de diversión y crueldad se formo en su rostro juvenil y mientras se encaminaba al salon de reuiniones imaginando el rostro de los demas cuando les dijera la mision que ahora tenian asignada. Con este pensamiento su figura desaparecio en el largo pasillo.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Todos se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Haru aunque era un poco pequeño el lugar en si era muy acogedor y comodo, las paredes eran de color amarillo claro tanto que casi podía confundirse con blanco, tenia unas vistas en la parte baja de las paredes de color marrón y el piso tenia una alfombra de color café claro, una mesita, en la cual todos estaban sentados sobre unos cojines del mismo color que las paredes, con excepción de Hibari el cual había desaparecido, esta era de color negro, la mesita se posicionaba enfrente de un mueble para televisión, esta era un tanto pequeña pero no tanto como para dificultar al visión, unos metros a la derecha se encontraba el comedor de madera color cacao, detrás de ellos se hallaba la cocina pero esta y la sala se encontraban separados por una barra con una sillas tipo bar (N/A: de las que son altas y que aduras penas me puedo subir debido a mi estatura…T-T)junto con una puerta de vaivén color blanco, esta tenia una ventana circular con vista de madera color marrón, el baño se encontraba al final del pasillo a la izquierda (N/A: es que el baño siempre se encuentra "al final a la derecha" entonces por eso el baño de ella es "al fondo a la izquierda" ^u^) y la puerta que se encontraba al lado derecho del baño se podía asumir que era la habitación de la castaña.

La cual se encontraba en estos momentos en la cocina preparando té para todos o por lo menos casi puesto que en un vaso de plástico, que a simple vista se podia creer que era de vidrio, estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja o al menos eso suponian; una vez que todos las bebidas estaban listas las puso en una bandeja negra y la puso en la barrita para después ella salir por la puerta y coger la bandeja, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de los chicos y la mirada de preocupación por parte de las chicas, una vez que hubo terminado de servir las respectivas bebidas y darle el jugo a Lambo, el cual se encontraba en un cojín, los chicos pudieron darse cuanta de que no había espacio para ella o eso creian, puesto que ella volvio sobre sus pasos para regresar en donde estaba el peq ueño Lambo sentado, el beb la volteo a mirar con curiosidad ella simplemente le sonrio y lo tomo en brazos para sentarse ella donde hasta ase unos momentos esta el sentado, depues lo volvio a sentar solo que en esta ocasión en su regazo (las piernas) y el bebe continuo bebiendo su jugo muy feliz por volver a estar con ella, ante la sonrisa cargada de cariño por parte de Haru, el bebe se sentia muy a gusto, como no se había sentido en estos cuatro meses lejos de la chica takoyaki y el sentimiento era reciproco ya que la castaña lo había extrañado también.

Después de asegurar a Lambo con sus brazos rodeándolo pero no tanto como para que este se incomodara volteo a ver a los demás pero su rostro cambio, ahora era serio casi frío- Pregunten lo que quieran, pero no les aseguro que responderé -dijo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y después los volvía a abrir para observar al primero que preguntar.

Todos se miraron entre si pues nadie sabia por donde comenzar, bueno casi todos, el primero en hablar fue el Arcobaleno del sol- ¿Que es lo que ocurrió para que cambiaras tanto? -pregunto mirándola con una expresión de duda, al principio ella se sorprendió, no mostrándolo realmente, pero después le devolvió la mirada aunque la de ella era seria, todos observaron al bebe con sorpresa tatuada en sus rostros pero el primero en hablar fue Yamamoto- Hahaha bebe no creo que esa sea una buena pregunta para comenzar -dijo con su típica sonrisa para poder relajar el ambiente, pero Haru soltó una pequeñísima risa con los ojos cerrados para después mirar al bebe otra vez y responder ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso de Reborn, por este acto- ¿Qué que me paso? Esa es tu gran pregunta?, ajajá creí que seria algo menos obvió, pero si no tienes una pregunta mejor esta bien responderé -dijo sin dejar de ser, en ningún momento, sarcásticamente insultante, después su sonrisa se desapareció para dar paso a una mueca de frialdad, pero en sus ojos se pudo ver tristeza por solo un momento y luego ya no había nada, ningún sentimiento, como si hubiera encerrado todos sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte.

- Lo que ocurrió fue que la vida me lo quito todo, desde mis oportunidades de estudio, mis _"supuestos" _amigos, mi familia, mi hogar, hasta mi vida. Eso fue lo que ocurrió; pues cuando ustedes se fueron mi madre murió, mi padre no lo soporto y se largo dejándome solo y a mi suerte, con los pagos de la casa, con sus deudas, puesto que era adicto a los juegos de asar, así que no pude pagar los estudios y tuve que trabajar pero no me alcanzaba lo suficiente coma para pagarlo todo así que me mude, vendí la casa pague este departamento y he estado trabajando desde hace por lo menos tres meses, pero claro en esos momentos cuando me sentía sola destrozada y sin suerte…-hizo una pausa para bajar la mirada y tratar de contener las lagrimas que, podía sentir, estaban por salir de sus ojos- hay estaban mis "_amigos_"…-dijo casi escupiendo la palabra amigos- apoyándome, preocupándose por mi, estando al pendiente de mi, o no es así?-esto lo dijo sin que en ningún momento el sarcasmo dejara de acompañar sus palabras.

Ante estos actos todos bajaron la cabeza sintiéndose muy mal por la mala pasada que el destino le había echo pasar a la única castaña de sus amigas, el primero en hablar fue, para sorpresa de todos, Gokudera Hayato- Creo que en nombre de todos puedo decir que lo sentimos mucho, nunca pensamos que estas cosas pudieran ocurrir si nos íbamos estos cuarto meses, - hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Haru que aun no levantaba la cabeza, para después proseguir con lo único que le salio de la boca en ese momento- de verdad… lo siento tanto Miura, como no tienes idea -pues el también había perdido a su madre pero a diferencia de ella su padre no fue quien lo abandono, sino que fue el mismo el que huyo de la mansión. Todos ante este echo solo pudieron volver a mirar a la chica, ahora fue Kyoko la que tomo la palabra pero antes de iniciar volteo para ver a Tsuna que aun seguía embelesado con sus propios pensamientos y lamentándose no haber estado con su amiga cuando los necesitaba, después miro a Haru pera proseguir con lo que tenia planeado- Haru-chan de verdad lo sentimos mucho, nosotras… -se detuvo para negar con la cabeza y auto corregirse- nosotros, no teníamos idea de que estabas pasando por todo eso, si lo hubiéramos sabido… -pero fue cortada por Haru que la volteo a ver con furia en sus ojos, pero no solo había furia sino que también empezaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas- ¡¿¡Si lo hubieran sabido! -después giro la cabeza para mirar a Gokudera- ¡¿¡¿¡Es que creen que no se los dije! ¡les mande cartas durante dos meses! ¡DOS MESES! ¡pero nunca, NUNCA me contestaron jamás obtuve respuesta por parte de ninguno de ustedes.

Después miro devuelta a Kyoko- ¡Y TU! ¡vivimos en la misma ciudad y jamás me visitaste, que no tenias idea? De que? Si pudiste venir a visitarme, llamarme, escribirme por correo o yo que se, pero no JAMÁS ninguna de ustedes me llamo ni para saludar! -hizo una pausa para mirar al pequeño bebe que de un momento a otro se había volteado para aferrarse a su cuello en forma de abrazo- Lambo-san si escribió y Haru le escribió a el, ¿Haru esta enojada con Lambo también? -le pregunto mientras le miraba con sus grandes, redondos y llorosos ojos, ella simplemente no pudo seguir enojada por ese momento y sonriéndole, aun con las lagrimas, le dijo- No yo no estoy enojada contigo Lambo, fuiste el único que contestaba mis cartas -ante esto todos se sorprendieron puesto que en ningún momento recuerdan haber visto a lambo con una carta, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban en casa de la castaña Tsuna se digno a hablar- Espera si Lambo contestaba entonces no había forma de que nosotros recibiéramos carta tuya -se atrevió a razonar, pero simplemente recibió una mirada con mas que furia de parte de su ex-amiga-¿Cómo dices? -la mirada de ella ahora estaba cargada de furia, odio, repulsión y desaprobación- !¿Crees que simplemente escribía únasela carta? ¿me estas llamando entupida acaso?¡ - Tsuna se sorprendió ante la contestación- ¡Yo les escribía una carta a cada uno y el único del que recibía respuesta era de Lambo, así que no te atrevas a culparlo por lo que ustedes hicieron!… -volvió a bajar la cabeza para sollozar levemente, después de segundo en los que controlo su respiración y volvió a hablar- …ustedes jamás se preocuparon por mi, nunca tuve que haberme interesado en su amistad, jamás debí… -detuvo sus palabras para mirar esta vez a Reborn- haber pedido tu amistad -dijo seria y con arrepentimiento genuino en su voz.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

En un callejón de Sapporo, Hokkaido una sombra encapuchada ocultaba de las personas que iban y venían para llamar por su celular la marcación rápida: _1 _al cabo de segundos se escuchaba como timbraba el teléfono al otro lado, al 6 sonar del timbre se escucho como alguien atendía el teléfono- ¿Alo? -una voz masculina atendía al otro lado de la línea para enseguida recibir una contestación- Oye imbecil, me puedes decir por que no existe la dirección que me diste? -le exigía la figura rebelando así que la sombra era del sexo femenino- ¿A que te refieres? La dirección esta bien, espera te la vuelvo a dictar -se escuchaba como revolvía cosas al otro lado de la línea, provocando un pensamiento que tenia a diario- _¿Cómo puede ser tan desordenado?, debería tener todo en orden tal como yo…_-pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz del otro lado- Escucha:… -ante la advertencia la muchacha saco el papel donde había anotado la dirección antes y mientras el chico le decía nuevamente la dirección una gota al estilo anime resbalaba por su sien, a cada palabra dicha por el sujeto al otro lado la chica solo se ponía mas furiosa hasta que no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a gritarle- ¡PERO SI ESTOY EN HOKKAIDO NO EN NAMIMORIIIIIIIIIIII~! -a causa del gran grito el muchacho al otro lado de la línea le colgó dejando que la chica siguiera gritando.

* * *

**Mare Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **Ya viste ella no se deja pisotear o por lo menos ya no es que en este fic queria hacerla mucho mas fuerte que en otros fic's(sin ofender ni nada a los que esten leyendo) pero no se queria salir de lo normal en este fic de Katekyo espero que me resulte bien ;) respecto a Take-chan si kieres ke kede emparejado con alguien solo dime en un Review (solo savando excusas para ke me envien Reviews XD) y vere como le ago para aserlo realidad e incluso si kieres ke kede contigo u otro personaje solo mandame como es tu personaje, nombre (del personaje o tuyo) y ese tipo de informacion c:ke bueno ke te gusto el detalle de la patineta a mi se me ocurrio y pense ke tambien seria un buen y gracioso detalle al pareser lo consegui :D

**Tsuki93: **Que bueno que te agrado el cambio eske keria ser mas original en cuanto a la vestimenta de ella, por ahora solo kiere a Lambo pero ya veremos conforme el fic avanse si los demas consiguen ganarse el cariño de Haru otra vez y adelante espero que ya los subieras pero ya sabes sin presion ^3^

**Angelzk:** Lo se un monton de drama y todabia lo ke vendra te espera mucho corazon jejejeje Ou^ (es un guiño pero no me salio bien)

N/A: bueno asta otro cap

_See you again desu~ n_o_

_cio~ cio~_


	4. Aviso de la Autora

**=Aviso Importante=**

_En estos momentos no podre seguir con mi FIc: "Leyenda Renacida, Futuro Destinado" ya ke por desgracia mi laptop murio por lo tanto tratare de subir caps cuando pueda, seguire escribiendo los capitulos, asi como mas historias, en una libreta para asi cuando tenga oportunidades poder escribir en una copu y subirlos sin perder tiempo; a todo el mundo ke me lee y ke talvez acaba de encontrar mi historia mil disculpas por no poder continuar como lo hacia antes u.u. bueno asta otro cap_

_ ATTE: Lady _

_ Haru-Sakuno_

_Jaa nee minna-san! _

_See you again desu~ n_o_

_cio~ cio~_


End file.
